


closer

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: The first time she meets Ben Solo, she is overwhelmed with the scent of him.





	closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/gifts).



> A birthday present for Ali, who wrote/writes some of my favorite Reylo fics in the world and who got me hooked on A/B/O in the first place. <3

The first time she meets Ben Solo, she is  _ overwhelmed _ with the scent of him. 

It takes her a long moment to realize that he’s an alpha. Her eyes widen as she inhales his scent, sweet and savory all at once. It isn’t like when she smells an omega, that sharp, determined feeling that makes her feel in her element. This is something else entirely, something that rips the earth out from under her and makes her feel totally lost.

“This is my son, Ben--he’s one of our associate partners,” Leia says. 

Blindly, Rey reaches out to shake his hand. She starts at the touch of him, warm and solid and--

“Hello,” Ben murmurs, dark eyes trained on hers.

“Hi,” she says a little more breathlessly than she’s happy with. 

If Leia notices anything, she wisely says nothing.

.

Being around Ben Solo is impossible. His scent rattles her, which is an unusual sensation for her; alphas don’t get  _ rattled _ . But she does, and it frightens her, and so she reacts in the most alpha way possible.

She’s an asshole to him. 

They argue constantly over insignificant things that don’t deserve the compliment of an argument, but here they are, snarling and snapping. It makes her feel more in control, less afraid of the feeling he sparks inside of her. She can argue. She’s good at arguing. This is an area where she isn’t afraid.

They’re arguing in his office one day, door closed by one of the embarrassed legal assistants, when it happens.

She snarls at him, and he snarls at her, and suddenly his lips are curved to hers. Did she start it? Did he? It doesn’t matter. She shoves him back with a growl, and at the startled look on his face, she pounces on him, hands tangling in that ridiculously luscious hair of his. She pulls away long enough to lick his scent gland, moaning as the taste of him fills her mouth, before he growls and backs her into the wall, nudging his leg between hers. 

And Rey, who has never been backed into a wall in her life, can’t decide if she likes this or loathes it. She decides that she’ll allow it if she can be in control, which she does by pulling his hardening cock free of its restraints, wrapping her hand around its girth. He’s hot and hard against her palm, the skin soft and smooth. He groans into her mouth, thrusting into her hand. Rey whirls them around, pressing him against the wall as she continues stroking him, harder now than she did before. Ben makes a surprised noise against her mouth, hands clenching around her, before he gives a small push and backs her away. She realizes he’s trying to put her on the desk, and though this would, no doubt, be an easy angle, she doesn’t want it to be his idea, doesn’t want him to be the one in control. She turns them around again, giving him pause, and before he can try to take control again, she wraps her arms around his shoulders, hopping up. Her legs slide around his waist, pushing her skirt up to her hips.

“Fuck me,” she breathes. “Like this.”

He’s still for only a moment, and then he reaches between them, pulling aside her underwear. “Like this?” he growls.

She drags her teeth down his scent gland. “Yes.”

It’s as he’s sliding into her, filling her so deeply that there’s no air left inside her, that she gasps, “Don’t knot me.”

“Fine,” he grunts, his face buried in her scent gland.

God, she’s never felt like this, never ever ever. He’s so  _ big _ , big and hard and filling her more than anyone has ever filled her before.

He feels better than an omega in heat.

If she had a smidgen less self control, she would go limp and let him fuck her silly. But she’s Rey Johnson, top of her class and the youngest attorney to be brought into Organa and Holdo LLP, and she will be  _ damned _ if she  _ lets _ another alpha fuck her. It takes an enormous effort, but she manages to thread her hands behind his neck and roll her hips, thrusting against his own. They clash horribly at first, each fighting to set the pace, but gradually their hips roll together, thrusts meeting in perfect synchronicity. 

Rey  _ loves _ it. She even finds herself smiling, huffing out a laugh as she slides up and down his dick. Part of her almost wants him to knot her, just to feel how big and full he can get. But asking him to knot her would be conceding, and she will not, will  _ not _ , do that. 

Instead, she drags her fingernails up his back, urging him to go faster, harder, his office full of the wet slapping of his balls against her ass. 

She comes hard, sinking her teeth into his scent gland, and he follows a moment later, thrusting so hard that she thinks she might actually be sore later. That’s never happened to her before.

It sends a tingle through her that almost makes her want to fuck him again.

His head droops to her shoulder as he spends himself inside her, both of them breathing hard. She waits until he finishes completely before unwrapping her legs, sliding down to the ground with trembling limbs. She swipes a handful of tissues from his desk and cleans up before sliding her underwear back into place and straightening her skirt. 

His cock is still out, his eyes glazed over as he watches her. She feels powerful.  _ Look what I’ve reduced you to _ , she thinks.

“Well,” she says breathlessly. “See that you get me those files.” And with that, she turns on her heel, marching out of his office. 

Next time, she thinks she’ll let him knot her. 

  
  



End file.
